Much Ado About Everything And Nothing
by N-chan
Summary: When pigs fly you will have tea in Swahili with a cow. And more!


Much Ado About Everything And Nothing  
By: N-chan and Pan-chan  
  
Author's Notes: N-chan: Hello! N-chan and Pan-chan here! And this is a fanfic we wrote together!   
Pan-chan: Actually, I'M the one who wrote it. You just typed it.  
N-chan: ^^;; Well, yes, I didn't write it really, but I helped with it and typed it so that's why I get credit too.  
Pan-chan: Why's your name first then?  
N-chan: ^^;;;; Um, because I typed it and that's the way I typed it! ^^  
Pan-chan: Okay…  
N-chan: Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic! And look forward to many more fics with our character in it! ^^  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke fell down a hole.  
  
Elsewhere, a little girl youko wearing a white headband appeared. "Daddy?" she said when she saw Kurama walk out of the grocery store. She followed him to his apartment.   
  
Puu flew to Yusuke's aid.  
  
The girl knocked on the door. Hiei answered it. "Hello?" Hiei said as he opened the door. "Hi Daddy!" the girl said as she hugged Hiei. "You have a daughter, Hiei?" Kurama asked in a rather disappointed tone. "No!" Hiei said as he tried to push the girl off of him. "Daddy!" the girl shouted as she hugged onto Kurama.   
  
Botan made a stew and stirred it with her oar.  
  
"Daddy?" Kurama and Hiei blinked. "What? You don't remember your daughter, Kieima?" the little girl responded. "Little girl, where are you parents?" Kurama asked. "You two are my parents!" Kieima replied.   
"No, seriously."  
"I'm being completely serious."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Here."  
"Um, well, you might as well come in."  
  
Ranma turned into a girl.  
  
Kieima skipped into the apartment and Hiei closed the door. "How old are you?" Hiei asked. "I'm five! This many!" Kieima said as she held up four fingers. "Honey, that's only four fingers," Kurama said as he patted Kieima on the head. "Oops," Kieima said and held up five fingers. "Kurama, don't encourage her!" Hiei snapped. "Don't mind him. Are you hungry?" Kurama asked Kieima. "Yup!" Kieima replied.  
  
Ash caught a Pokémon!  
  
Kieima shoveled the food Kurama had made into her mouth. When she was done she stood up. "thank you!" Kieima said as she bowed. "No problem, honey." Kurama replied and smiled. Hiei mumbled incoherently and left the room. "What's his problem?" Kieima asked. "I really don't know, honey," Kurama replied.  
  
Inu Yasha and Ferio's swords look alike.  
  
Kurama tucked Kieima in on the couch. "Night, honey," Kurama said. "Good night!" Kieima replied. Kurama walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Hiei grumbled slightly and sat up. "Hiei, what's your problem?!" Kurama snapped slightly. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice. "What did the girl ever do to you?"  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!"  
"No!"  
Hiei slapped Kurama across the face. Kurama slapped back. Hiei punched Kurama in return. Blood dripped from Kurama's nose.  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!  
  
Kurama's head dropped slightly. "I'm sorry," Hiei whispered and grabbed Kurama and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. "Oh my," Kieima said as she peeked in. She stepped inside. Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama. Kieima climbed on the bed and laid her head down on Hiei's back. "Whatcha doin?" Kieima chirped happily. "Nothing, go away!" Hiei growled.   
"I dun wanna! I'm comfy!"  
"Me and Kurama would like to be left alone."  
"Why?"  
"To do adult things."  
"What kinda adult things?"  
"A game."  
"Can I play too?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"But I wanna play!!"  
"Go away!!"  
  
Are you a block of cheese?  
  
Kieima bit Hiei's shoulder. "Dammit! Go away!!" Hiei shouted and threw her off. Kieima landed hard on the ground. She began to cry loudly. "Shut up!!" Hiei yelled and got up. He put her back on the couch and locked the bedroom door. Kieima blinked slightly as she became transparent. "Guess it's time to go," Kieima sighed and disappeared.  
  
Get well soon, dude!  
  
Hiei and Kurama had lots of fun that night and the next day they found a letter from Kieima saying good-bye. Two months later Kurama was diagnosed pregnant. Six months later they had a girl and named her…da da da da…Kieima! They lived happily ever after.  
  
And P-chan ran away! Hey! 


End file.
